¿Que es el amor?
by moiraDBZ
Summary: Desde que sali de las montañas con Bulma y mi abuelito muchas cosas me parecieron extrañas. Pero ademas de no conocer muchos objetos extraños...¿tambien estaba ignorando la existencia de sentimientos que jamas habia experimentado?. Goku no tiene idea de lo que se trataba el mundo, pero Milk le hace ver al inocente Goku de que se trata amar a una persona. fic UA
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Que oonda lectores de fanfic! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia de Goku x milk. Esta historia transcurre parecida a la serie de Dragon Ball, pero con algunas diferencias, ya se van a dar cuenta, hay algunas cosas igual que coinciden con el anime. Y sin decir más, ojala disfruten el primer capítulo de "¿Qué es el amor?"**

_**Capítulo 1 Primer día de clases**_

"_Esas vacaciones habían sido las más divertidas de mi vida. Había conocido a mucha gente nueva y me había hecho nuevos amigos. Pero todo acabo cuando el vehículo dio la vuelta al camino que me llevaba de vuelta a mi casa. Era triste pero no volvería a ver a esa niña con la que jugaba todos los días en las montañas…"_

Había pasado otro aburrido verano y tenía que volver a días aun maaaaaas aburridos en la escuela. Bueno, por suerte este era el último año. Además me encontraría con mi mejor amigo Krilin otra vez.

-¡Goku! ¡Espera!- Me grito mi amiga Bulma que todos los días desde hace 5 años me acompañaba al colegio que quedaba solo a unas dos cuadras de la universidad que estudiaba ella.

-Hola Bulma.-Pare mi camino para que me alcanzara y la salude con una sonrisa.

-¡Goku! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- Me grito alterada y agitada ya que venía corriendo.

-Jaja lo siento es que estaba pensando.-Le dije con una mano en la cabeza y riéndome.

-Claro es obvio porque caminar y pensar es muy difícil para ti.-Dijo con una sonrisa y burlándose de mi con los brazos cruzados.

Caminábamos a paso lento, no importaba, por que íbamos 10 minutos adelantados. Cuando estábamos llegando a la calle de mi escuela alguien ya nos esperaba en la esquina.

-¡Es Yamcha!-Grito muy emocionada Bulma.- ¡Yamcha! ¡Hola Yamcha!- Empezó a decirle mientras recargaba su mano en mi cabeza y movía la otra mano saludándolo.

-Hola mi amor.-Dijo el antes de darle un beso mientras yo miraba a otro lado con mis dos manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Krilin llegaba por la otra esquina con una chica de pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Ambos venían platicando y se los veía muy contentos, supongo que esa es la chica de la que me hablo todo el verano.

Krilin fue mi mejor amigo desde que tenía 12 años y entrenamos con el maestro roshi en kame house. Mi abuelito me había dicho que él era un buen maestro de artes marciales y yo me emocione un mucho. Cuando llegue con el maestro, también había un niño que quería entrenar con el así que los dos nos volvimos grandes amigos a partir de eso… Después de terminar el entrenamiento mi abuelo dijo que tendría que estudiar, que no todo eran peleas. Como a Krilin también le exigieron lo mismo ambos estudiamos en el mismo colegio. Ese verano que tan pronto se había acabado, Krilin me había contado que había conocido a una chica que le agrado mucho y se había mudado cerca de su casa. Se llamaba 18, nombre que me pareció extraño y muy gracioso. Todos los días con la misma historia, pasaba días y noches contándome de ella.

-¡Hola Goku!-Grito Krilin con una mano arriba saludándome. Yo respondí saludándolo con la misma alegría.

-18, él es Goku.-Dijo Krilin a esa muchacha cuando llego en frente mío.

-Krilin ¿esta es la chica de la que me hablabas todos los días?- Le pregunte. Pero él se puso nervioso y comenzó a mover sus manos por todas partes. Por su parte, esa chica sonrió.

-¡GOKU! ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡CÁLLATE! – Y me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo note que la cara de Krilin se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, nos vemos.- Dijo Bulma despidiéndose yendo a la universidad, pero cuando se dio la vuelta un chico la empujo, arrebatándole el camino.- ¡OYE! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA?!- Grito Bulma muy enojada. Pero ese muchacho de pelo puntiagudo la ignoro y se dirigió al mismo edificio de Bulma. Ella con el ceño fruncido solo siguió su camino seguida por Yamcha.

-Vaya, que raro. Emm Goku ¿vamos?- Me dijo Krilin apuntando a la escuela.

-No, yo los alcanzo más tarde. Voy a comprar algo de comer.- Dije con una sonrisa. La comida siempre me ponía de buen humor. Y es que esa mañana solo había comido una porción de torta, un muffin, galletas, jugo, y 4 tostados.

-Tu siempre comiendo…Bueno, nos vemos en el salón, te guardo un lugar.- Dijo alejándose con 18.

Cuando me acerque al kiosco que estaba frente al colegio había una chica primero que yo, ella estaba esperando a que la atendieran. Tenía puesto un vestido azul, una coleta, y su pelo era de color negro, con dos mechitas de cabello delante de sus orejas. En eso, un señor con bigote se acerca a la ventanilla del kiosco y le pregunta que necesita.

-Hola, si, eeh, quiero… quiero un agua natural…-Dijo apuntando al refrigerador, mientras el hombre la sacaba.-Y un pastelillo de crema.- Yo mire al pastelillo que observaba ella, lo mire, se veía exquisito. Pero con el dinero no tenía más que para un par de caramelos.

-Muy bien señorita. Serian 15 yens.

-¿15? Uuumm… no tengo tanto. Solo tengo 10… ¿le puedo dar lo que me falta mañana?- El señor la miro dudando.- No se preocupe, yo estaré aquí todos los días de la semana. Estudio en frente. Así que mañana se lo devolvería.-Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de convencerlo. Era extraño, nunca había visto a esa chica en la escuela. ¿Sera nueva?

-Mmmm... Está bien, pero tendría que anotarla. Dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Dijo agarrando una lapicera un papel.

-Soy Milk.- ¿Milk? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Me parecía conocido…

El hombre escribió su nombre y la muchacha se dio vuelta, sorprendiéndose con mi presencia. Casi se caía del susto, pero yo la agarre de los brazos para que no se cayera. Ella se quedó mirándome muy atentamente. Y por alguna razón yo tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, era como si ambos nos sintiéramos confundidos.

-Sí, dígame Goku ¿Qué desea?-Dijo el señor interrumpiendo el momento. Él ya me conocía, iba seguido a ese kiosco y me había vuelto un buen amigo del dueño. Yo me di cuenta que aún no soltaba a esa chica, cuando dirigí mi mirada a ella de nuevo se veía que se había sonrojado un poco ¿Por qué? ¿Hizo algo vergonzoso? La solté, camino para adelante frente a la calle, esperando a que no pasaran más autos para poder pasar a la vereda de en frente.

Deje de mirarla, ya que el kiosquero me pregunto de nuevo que era lo que quería.- Eeehh, quiero todo el dinero en dulces.

…..

El salón estaba repleto. Desde el año pasado había visto a unas 10 personas nuevas. El profesor aun no llegaba a la clase, así que todo el curso se encontraba rodeando a los compañeros nuevos. Todos ya habían escogido un lugar, yo me sentía tranquilo todavía, ya que me sentaría al lado de Krilin como todos los años.

-Eeeeh, eeeh ¡Goku!- Dijo Krilin un poco nervioso cuando iba llegando al lugar en el que siempre nos sentábamos, pero cuando vi mi lugar, ya estaba ocupado por una mochila lila, la misma que llevaba 18 cuando nos saludamos.-Lo siento, no pude encontrar lugar para ti. En realidad le dije a 18 que sentara al lado mío porque como es nueva… bueno, necesita alguien que la guie ¿no? Jaja…- Decía nervioso. Yo, por mi parte, buscaba otro lugar en donde sentarme. Miraba a todos lados, pero los asientos tenían una mochila en cada lugar…

-Muy bien alumnos, siéntense ya en sus lugares.-Dijo el profesor cuando entraba al salón. Todos empezaron a moverse y se me hacía difícil mirar para encontrar lugar, y en un momento todos ya se habían sentado y yo era el único parado en todo el salón.

-Señor Goku, ¿Por qué no se ha sentado todavía?-Me dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Es quee… no hay más lugar profesor.

-¿Qué? ¿No hay lugar? Por allí hay uno, siéntese de una vez.- Dijo apuntando a una esquina y perdiendo la paciencia. Mire a donde apuntaba, no lo había notado, era el último asiento que quedaba, y era al lado de Milk, la muchacha que me encontré en el kiosco. Entonces era cierto, era una de las nuevas, y por eso seguro no la había visto, era una más de las rodeadas por mis compañeros. Caminaba al lugar y no despegaba la mirada de la chica. Ella estaba escribiendo y no notó que estaba en la misma aula que ella. Cuando me senté, dejo de escribir y se fijó quien era que se había colocado en el asiento de al lado…

_Continuara…_

**Fin del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado! No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo… **_**"La chica nueva"**_


	2. Chapter 2 la chica nueva

**N/A: Gracias a todos los seguidores de GokuxMilk que me dejaron sus reviews, de verdad me pusieron MUY CONTENTA. Jajaj Si se preguntan que son las palabras que "**_**Estan asi" **_**significa que son recuerdos pa'qe sepan Xd **

**Haaruuhii****: Gracias por tu apoyo…espero que te siga gustando mi fic ;D**

**azucenas45****: jajaja intrigate intrigate! Que esta historia se ira desarrollando de a poco. Pero te advierto que el momento EPICO ocurrirá a los últimos capítulos. Ya que… bueno por ahora el tema principal eees.. lo de la inocencia de Goku.. we ia tu sabe. Gracias saludos a vos también :D**

**Dragon caritol Z****: Jajaj yaverasss :O Pues aqi el 2do capi para ti bye**

**milkXD: Jaja si y cada vez se pone más interesante ;O ah **

**Les confieso algo lectores…A mi me ENCANTA que dejen sus reviews…Además de que es para saber si les gusto mi fic… es porque también me fijo en sus historias. Los felicito todos tienen historias muy interesantes :D brillantes wou;)**

_**Capítulo 2 La chica nueva**_

POV MILK

Cuando ese chico me agarro de los brazos me asuste. Pensé que se trataría de un maleante, o alguien que me querría sacar algo de dinero. Pero cuando vi la cara de ese muchacho me tranquilicé, como si fuera alguien que ya conocía, alguien que no podría hacerme daño. Por alguna razón me hizo sentir una serenidad que me confundió. "¿Quién es este chico?" Pensé mientras lo observaba atentamente, tratando de recordar…

-Sí, ¿Qué desea señor Goku?- Escuche que dijo el señor que me atendió hace unos segundos en la ventanilla. De repente me percaté de que ese chico que, a decir verdad, me pareció bastante lindo, me estaba agarrando de los brazos, y no me soltaba, seguía sosteniéndome como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me sonroje, me avergoncé porque por un momento me sentí agradecida porque de no haberme agarrado, habría caído al suelo. Pero gracias él no caí al suelo, caí en sus brazos.

Como recién se había dado cuenta que aún no me dejaba libre me soltó. Yo, con un poco de indiferencia (aunque en realidad estaba nerviosísima por dentro), me aleje de allí, sin mirar atrás, porque algo me decía que si volteaba ese chico se iba a dar cuenta que yo lo observaba. Solo miraba al frente, esperando a que el último auto pasara para que me permita cruzar la calle.

Cuando entre al salón me sentí un poco incomoda, no conocía a nadie. Así que para rellenar ese momento en el que llegaba el profesor me senté en una de las sillas del fondo para seguir leyendo el libro que mi padre me regalo en el verano. Se llamaba "_Nunca me olvides" _de Cheryl Lanham. Me parecía un libro muy romántico y entretenido, iba por la página 146, cuando un grupo de chicas hablaban entre ellas y me miraban. Yo disimulaba que no las escuchaba, pero fue imposible ignorarlas cuando se acercaron a mí y me dijeron:

-Hola soy Emi, ¿tú eres nueva no es verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Milk.-Le dije con una sonrisa sincera a esa chica de pelo verde y largo. Cerré mi libro y saque un cuaderno y una lapicera para cuando llegara el profesor.

-¿Y porque te cambiaste en el último año?- Me pregunto una de ellas.

-Lo que pasa es que…-Y así me siguieron preguntando todo tipo de cosas. Claro, cosas típicas de las que les pregunta a una chica nueva. Como: ¿Tenés hermanos? ¿Dónde vivís? Tenemos que ser amigas… Como sea, me parecieron bastante simpáticas y yo les seguí preguntando a todas, cosas similares, hasta que escuchamos que el profesor había llegado. Todas las chicas se fueron a sus lugares y comencé a escribir en la hoja mi nombre, mi curso, la fecha…Escuche que el profesor estaba retando a un chico que no se había sentado en su lugar. Sinceramente no preste atención a la conversación, no escuche casi nada. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando a ese muchacho lo sentaron al lado mío. "Es…" Pensaba al instante que deje de escribir y mirar a mi lado. "Es el chico del kiosco"…

FIN POV MILK (volvemos al punto de vista Goku)

-¡Hola!- Le dije enérgicamente, esa chica me había estado mirando por un rato, así que pensé que querría saludarme.

-Muy bien, empecemos con la clase. Me presento: soy el profesor Farina. Soy el que les enseñara física, muchos ya me conocen del año pasado. Pero como este año hemos tenido mucha gente nueva será mejor que cada uno se presente.-Dijo el profesor alzando la voz. Me habrá escuchado que estaba tratando de entablar una conversación en su clase jaja… bueno, cuando él comenzó a hablar esa chica apartó su vista de mí, como si lo que estaba haciendo era un pecado. No sé porque pero me intrigó. Quería saber cuál era la razón de su forma de actuar tan extraña.

Todos se presentaron. Yo solamente filtre mi atención cuando le toco presentarse a esa chica de pelo negro. Cuando se paró se de asiento dijo su nombre, el mismo nombre que le había dicho al kiosquero, venia de la escuela nosecuánto, no me importo en realidad, lo que más me sorprendía era su nombre. No entendía porque su nombre me hacía recordar buenos momentos, me hacía sentir aliviado y divertido al mismo tiempo. El hecho era que "Milk" era una chica misteriosa para mí, me agrado al instante solo de que dijera su nombre. Sin duda tendría que llegar al fondo de todo esto.

…

Por fin terminó su larga explicación sobre el origen de la materia y quien sabe que más cosas. El profesor dejo de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido que ponía una sonrisa en todos nosotros, era hora del receso. La hora en que podíamos comer. La hora en que podríamos hablar.

-¡Goku! ¡Por aquí! – Me dijo Krilin apuntando una siento a su lado derecho para que me sentara, claro, porque al izquierdo se encontraba 18, la chica que se había vuelto tan buena amiga de Krilin. Yo, con mi bandeja repleta de comida, me acerque, pero me detuve en cuanto vi a Milk sentada en una mesa sola, cambie de rumbo. Me dirigía a ella, tenía que hablarle, no sabía porque, pero tenía la necesidad. Pero, en eso, un grupo de chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella, empujándome y golpeándome. Ya no había lugar, al parecer ya se había hecho nuevas amigas y tomaron el lugar que yo tenía destinado. Resignado, fui con Krilin y su amiga y me senté a comer. La miraba y ella, a veces, me miraba a mí, pero no yo despegaba mi mirada de ella. Era como un acertijo que tenía resolver y no encontraba la respuesta. A lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre…

-¡GOKU!- Me grito Krilin cuando se puso enfrente de mí tapándome la vista de la chica nueva.- ¡Goku! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estas mirando?-Dejo de mirarme y fijo su vista hacia donde yo observaba.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, yaaa te entendí, con que te gusta esa chica nueva Milk ¿no es así? Jajaja, ya te descubrí.- Me dijo dándome un codazo en el brazo. Yo la verdad que no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que significa que me guste una persona?- Cuando dije eso Krilin se pegó una mano en la cara y la arrastro hacia abajo.

-AAAYYY Goku, ¿Que acaso no sabes qué significa que te guste alguien?

-No…. Yo no…se...-Dije con toda naturalidad.

-AAAAAssshhh, pues veras, cuando te gusta una chica significa que… que quieres pasar todo el tiempo con ella y te gusta su personalidad además de su forma de ser.

-Aaaaaahh, entonces Krilin… ¿a ti te gusta 18 no es verdad?

-Baaah, AAAAAH, ¡GOKU!- Su cara se puso de todos colores, se quedó mudo cuando esa chica rubia lo quedo mirándolo. Ambos se sonrojaron. Yo me sentía raro ¡no entendía nada! Pronto vi que el director estaba a punto de tocar el timbre para volver a clases. Me levante rápido, al momento que sonara todos se levantarían y yo podría hablar al menos un poco con Milk.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG*

Empezaron a dispersarse y me sentía como que tenía que nadar entre la montonera de gente para llegar con ella. No podía más. Mis compañeros me empujaban y choqué con otra persona a la que también se le hizo difícil moverse. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, en todo caso no podíamos separarnos, aunque yo no tenía necesidad de hacerlo en realidad, porque era justo la persona que estaba buscando. Estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo y yo sonreía, no tuve que buscarla al final, aunque ella abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ya no nos apretaban, que ya no había nadie alrededor y nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición. Me miro a los ojos y yo no supe porque pero me sentí tranquilo con su mirada.

"_-Goku, ¿prometes que vendrás a visitarme? _

_-Claro que si tú eres mi mejor amiga, te lo prometo."_

_Continuara…_

**AAAAYYY creo que los deje en suspenso :/ jajaj .Ya se me odian XD, pero bueno ya van a ver como se estará desencadenando la verdad de a poco;) Dejen suuus reviews POOORFIS. Los amo ;* Y ojala esperen el próximo capítulo muy intrigaadoos … "**_**En detención pero a tu lado"…**_


	3. Chapter 3 En detencion pero a tu lado

**N/A: Que tal queridos lectores… Antes de todo quiero confesar algo: estuve un poco deprimida estos días, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, exámenes y blablablá…pero cuando tuve tiempo y escribí de nuevo mi alegría llego otra vez :) Jajaj, en serio, me sentí feliz. Bueno gracias por dejarme sus comentarios en el otro cap ;) Los quiero.**

**Dragon caritol Z****: Siii, jaja lo último re lindos :D Gracias por tu opinión, y que bueno que te haya gustado. Sisi, por ahi vi tus historias y están muy interesantes te felicito! ;)**

**Haaruuhii****: jajaj si esa es la idea, que Goku sea tan distraído como es en DBZ! Jajaj pero si como que ya le está gustando la compañía de Milk . ;D**

**MilkXD: Si yo también los amo :3 si y prepárate para este capítulo! jAjja saludos ;)**

**ChicaZGOCHI****: Nooooo, jajaj mori cuando vi tu comentario, porque dije osea VOS me pusiste tu review, Genial! Porque también estoy leyendo tu historia que me encantaaaa *.* Todavía me falta leer el cap 9, y después de que publique esto lo leo y dejo mi cometario! :D Bueno me encanta que te encante mi fanfic! XD nono, para mí es un gustisimo compartir mi historia con ustedes. Mis lectores *:*. Jajaj saludos ;)**

**Acuérdense, Recuerdos: **_"Asi van los recuerdos" _

**Capitulo anterior…**

Estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo y yo sonreía, no tuve que buscarla al final, aunque ella abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que ya no nos apretaban, que ya no había nadie alrededor y nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición. Me miro a los ojos y yo no supe porque pero me sentí tranquilo con su mirada.

"_-Goku, ¿prometes que vendrás a visitarme? _

_-Claro que si tú eres mi mejor amiga, te lo prometo."_

_Continuara…_

_**Capítulo 3 En detención pero a tu lado**_

Desvió su mirada rápidamente de mí. Dio unos pasos atrás lentamente mirando al suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me pregunto de la nada. Después de varios minutos pensando se decidió en dirigirme la palabra.

-Mi nombre es Goku.-Le dije con una sonrisa.-Tu eres Milk ¿verdad?- Ella asintió con la cabeza nada más.-Dime… ¿no nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

Ella miraba al suelo y después al techo tratando de recordar. Y en un momento me miro a mi.-…no que yo recuerde.

-Qué raro, te me hacías conocida.- Dije con una mano en la cabeza y arqueando una ceja.- Y dime, ¿por qué te cambiaste a nuestra escuela?

-Es que mi papa quiso mudarse, y así tuve que buscar una escuela nueva. Aun así vivo muy lejos de aquí, por el campo, a unos cuantos kilómetros alejados de la ciudad.-Cuando termino de explicarme yo la mire con una sonrisa, no sabía de decir o hacer, solo nos mirábamos fijamente sonriendo los dos, en ese momento estaba seguro que entablaríamos una gran amistad, escucharla hablar con migo era relajante, pero toda mi tranquilidad se fue cuando…

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?!-Dijo la directora saliendo de su oficina. Estaba tan distraído con la conversación que llevaba con la chica nueva que no me había dado cuenta que nos encontrábamos justo en frente de la puerta de la directora.- ¡DEBERIAN ESTAR EN CLASE!

-… -Milk estaba muda, al igual que yo, no teníamos excusas. La verdad era que no queríamos escabullirnos ni nada de eso, solo hablábamos, pero con lo exigente que es esta señora no nos comprendería de una manera u otra.

-¡Ya ha pasado media hora desde que las clases empezaron y ustedes dos aquí sin aprender nada!- Grito un poco más tranquila, pero su cara de enojo no cambiaba. La chica de pelo negro a mi lado solo mirando al suelo, y con la cabeza baja, haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

Ni una palabra. Ambos nos encontrábamos con la boca cerrada. La profesora entro a un cuartito que no estaba lejos de su oficina, regreso y nos entregó dos cubetas con agua y una esponja en cada una de ellas.

-Empiecen por la entrada.-Nos dijo apuntando a la puerta principal y con un aire de autoridad. Yo estaba bien, ya me había acostumbrado a los castigos. Muchas veces me habían retado por llegar tarde a clase, pero Milk no, ella se veía que sentía algo mal y un poco avergonzada.

Comencé limpiando la esquina del pasillo como siempre. Ella estaba en el medio, y en cuanto la directora cerró la puerta de su oficina me acerque a ella.

-Oye…-Susurre llamando la atención de ella.- ¿Todavía tienes ese pastelillo de crema?-Me miro confundida y alejándose un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Pastelillo?

-Sí, el pastelillo que compraste esta mañana.-Le dije con una cara de entusiasmo esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva.

-Aaah, ¿hablas de este?- Saco el delicioso bocado que había comprado hace unas horas.-Se supone que lo iba a comer en el recreo pero no me dio tanta hambre en ese momento…pero ahora que me lo recuerdas si me dio un poco de hambre.

-Oye… no pude comer bien en el receso, ¿no…podrías… darme un poco?-Dije un poco tímido pero con una sonrisa que la convenciera.

-Oh, está bien.-Dijo levantándose y dejando la esponja en el suelo. Yo también me levante, cuando ella partió el pastelillo en dos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, pero no se había fijado y pisó la esponja resbalándose y cayendo sobre mí.

Estábamos en el suelo, ella se encontraba arriba mío con los ojos cerrados, supongo porque habrá esperado el impacto de caerse en el suelo, pero cayó encima de mí. Yo, por supuesto, no me había hecho ningún daño, solo había amortiguado la caída de ella pero no me había lastimado ni un poco. Abrió los ojos. Se alejó rápidamente son las mejillas sonrojadas arrastrándose por el suelo. Yo me levante en cuanto ella se sentó en el piso.

-Lo…lo siento.-Me dijo ¿Por qué me pedía perdón?

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso porque?

-Digo, discúlpame por haber caído encima de ti, últimamente estoy muy torpe jaja- Dijo más tranquila y riéndose con una voz algo familiar para mi memoria.

-Jaja no hay problema.- No le dije que otra vez me parecía conocida, además ella ya me había dicho que no me recordaba. No importa, deben ser disparates míos.

Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, ella lentamente comenzó a acercar su mano hacia la mía. Parece que no medí bien mi fuerza por que la levante muy bruscamente haciendo que Milk quedara muy cerca y en frente mío. Se alejó un poco avergonzada.

Me miro arqueando una ceja, estaba por decir algo cuando justo…

-Chicos, ya pueden pasar, entren por favor.-Dijo la profesora de nuestro salón, la cual ya se había enterado de nuestro castigo. Entramos, sin decirnos nada, ella solo miraba al suelo.

…

El resto del día fue normal, explicaron cosas de matemática… bueno, no sé, no preste mucha atención. Solo me entusiasme cuando llego la última hora del día de clases. Todos entrabamos en el gimnasio, para entrar en calor, para la hora de educación física. Esta era mi mejor materia, siempre me iba estupendo. Al principio corrimos en círculos por toda la cancha, después hicimos flexiones, y para el último el profesor siempre tenía algo preparado. Podíamos ir afuera a jugar béisbol… o un partido de básquetbol…o podíamos comenzar con el torneo de…

-Párense todos en esta parte de la cancha.-Dijo del profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos y apuntando la mitad del gimnasio.- Vamos a empezar el torneo que hacemos todos los años, el torneo de voleibol, veamos ¿Quiénes serán los capitanes de los equipos este año?...- Decía mientras nos miraba a todos nosotros, y todos gritábamos, incluyéndome. Casi siempre me elegía a mí para ser el capitán. Yo gritaba emocionado que me eligiera y alzando la mano más alto que todos. Me miro de reojo, pero se negó con la cabeza. Parecía que este año no sería el líder…- Tu… y tu- Apunto a Krilin, y después a mi compañera de pelo marrón llamada Koa.

Ambos se pusieron en frente, y por suerte le toco a Krilin escoger primero, así que me eligió a mí. Me puse detrás de él formando una fila, la chica escogió a una de sus amigas, y cuando la apunto, vi que la chica nueva estaba al lado de la recién escogida. Todavía no la elegían, no le dije nada a Krilin porque en realidad no sabía cómo jugaba, solo la quede mirándola. Los dos equipos ya habían tenían dos jugadores más, hasta ahora éramos 4 en total. Obviamente 18 estaba entre uno de nosotros.

-Mmmm dime Goku, ¿a quién debería elegir? Gokuu, ¡GOKU!-Me desconcentró Krilin de… de… ¿de mi mirada? Yo en ese momento inconscientemente pensé "Deberías elegir a Milk"

-¿Eh? Ah sí, eeeh nose a quien quieras.

Me miro, miro a Milk, y puso una sonrisa de lado- Milk.- Apunto hacia ella, como si hubiera leído mi mente. A ella se le formo una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre y fue corriendo al final de la fila. Después de eso eligieron a los que faltaban y nuestro equipo estaba ganando 7-4.

La pelota estaba en el aire, justo arriba de Milk cuando estaba atando sus cordones. Corrí lo más rápido que pude (estaba al otro lado de la cancha) ataje la pelota para que no cayera encima de ella, pero igual perdimos el punto. Mientras todos los de mi equipo me insultaban por haber perdido el punto, ella me miraba sonriente.

Al final ganamos de igual manera. Recogimos nuestras cosas y toco el timbre de salida.

-Disculpa…- Sentí que una mano me toco el hombro cuando estábamos a la salida del colegio.- ¿Goku, cierto?

-Si.-Le conteste alegre a la chica nueva.

-Quería… quería darte las gracias, ya sabes, por lo de recién, en la clase de educación física.-Me dijo mirando hacia abajo feliz.

-No es nada, uno siempre protege a los de su grupo.

-Sabes, iré ahora a comprar un helado ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- Era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en todo el día, no pude ni comer el pedacito de pastelillo la otra vez, obviamente que si quería ir. Estaba por contestarle cuando apareció Bulma.

-Hola Goku, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?

-Estuvo bien…

-Oh hola, Goku ¿Quién es?-Dijo mirando a Milk.

-Ah sí, ella es Milk. Es nueva en la escuela.-Dije presentándola.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Milk estrechándole la mano a Bulma.

-Mi nombre es Bulma.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Oye ¿Y Yamcha?-Le pregunte a Bulma, que al parecer salió sin compañía de su novio, raro, porque ellos siempre están juntos.

-AAAgghh ese miserable… ¡Resulta que Yamcha me fue infiel!- Grito con mucho enojo. Me pareció bastante extraño, yo creí que la quería mucho a Bulma.- Es un imbécil, cuando salimos de la universidad una chica fue a buscarlo ¡y me entere de todo!... Ashh, como sea, ¿vamos Goku?

-Eeeehh…- Me acorde de las palabras que me había dicho Milk, que aún estaba presente allí en la conversación y todos los gritos de Bulma.-Lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que voy a tomar un helado, después iré a casa Bulma, adelántate si quieres.-Cuando dije eso Milk saco una sonrisa de su rostro, eso significaba un "si" a la pregunta que me había hecho antes.

-Oh, está bien, ya me voy, ¡Cuídense!- Y se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa, pero se detiene cuando ve a un chico de pelo negro en flama que estaba subiendo un auto, parece que era el mismo que la había empujado cuando entramos a clases. Lo quedo mirando, y el a ella, aunque con una mirada fría y con el ceño fruncido, parecía que ambos se odiaron mutuamente. Después de que él se fuera Bulma siguió su camino más tranquila.

-¿Vamos?-Le pregunte a Milk, a lo que ella asintió comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la heladería más cerca de allí, la heladería llamada "Los amores"….

"_-¡Aaaah!- Grito, y en ese momento caímos los dos al agua, al rio cerca de mi casa._

_-¡Goku! Me tiraste._

_-Jajajajaja- Yo me reía de ella y la apuntaba con mi dedo, se veía muy graciosa enojada._

_Frunció su ceño y me miro.- ¡¿Ah sí?!- Me dijo desafiante y en eso me comenzó a salpicar agua, y yo trataba de defenderme. Así, los dos nos reíamos y tirábamos agua toda la tarde en las montañas."_

_Continuara…_

**Próximo capitulo: **_**"El comienzo de una bella amistad"…**_

**(O eso cree GokuXD, por ahora amistad)**


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo de una bella amist

**ChicaZGOCHI****: Jajaj no dudes en que tenes un gran talento para escribir, en serioo ;) AAAWW gracias por eso de verdad :D Me encanta que te guste mi historia y espero la sigas leyendo ;D**

**Haaruuhii****: Mmmm y si.. pero igual es para que empiece el VXB *o***

**MilkXD: Jajaj si ese Yamcha… siempre asi. Baboso. XD jaj bueno genial que te haya gustado el capi, y espero que también te guste este. Besos**

**Dragon caritol Z****: ;) Sisi denada, si bueno Milk en realidad es tímida porque apenas lo conoce y todo eso, pero ya vas a ver pronto irasientiendo mas confianza entre los dos ;) Jaja**

**azucenas45****: Si… estuvo algo enredado ¿no? XD pero bueno, gracias x entenderme de todas maneras, espero que este capítulo sea mas comprensible. Salu2 :D**

_**Capítulo 4 El comienzo de una bella amistad**_

POV GOKU

-¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?- Me pregunto al momento de llegar a la heladería.

-¿Mmm? ¿Sabor preferido? Yo no tengo un sabor preferido, todos los sabores son ricos.

-Guau, ¿te gustan todos? Pues a mí no, mi favorito es el helado de chocolate, y como no tienes un sabor en especial… creo que yo los elegiré.- Me explico cuando fue nuestro turno.

-Dígame señorita Milk ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó el heladero con una sonrisa gigante, por su aspecto parecía ser que era de nuestra edad, o un poco más grande, parecía que Milk frecuentaba seguido a ese lugar.

-Hola,- Le contestó muy amable Milk.- nos gustaría comprar medio kilo de helado.- Ese chico, cuando Milk dijo la palabra "nos", abrió bien los ojos y me miró, un poco con el ceño fruncido, yo lo mire extrañado, ¿le habré caído mal? Pero si apenas nos conocíamos…

Fijo su vista nuevamente a Milk.- Si está bien, ¿los sabores? Pueden ser 4.

-Quiero frutilla, vainilla, crema del cielo, y mucho mucho chocolate.- Dijo ahora si con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos.

-Jajaja, parece que nunca cambiarás.- Le dijo él. Sirvió los 3 primeros sabores, y a el último le puso un gran cantidad, tal y como le había indicado Milk.

Ella recibió el pote de helado, agarro una de las salsas que estaban allí, le puso arriba y agarro dos cucharitas dispuesta a sentarse en algún lugar. ¿Qué? La salsa era gratis. ¿Un solo sabor? Já. Le saque un poco brusco el pote de helado y le puse todas las salsas que habían allí. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego me sonrió.

Mientras comíamos el helado, ambos a una velocidad impresionante, entablamos una conversación súper interesante. Era increíble, nunca había visto a alguien que me siguiera el paso a la hora de comer.

-¿Así que tu participaste del torneo de artes marciales cuando eras pequeño?

-Sí, así es y saque el primer premio.- Dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Sabes? , donde yo vivía era la mejor en artes marciales también.- Me pareció extraño, de ella, una mujer, ¿a la que le gustara las artes marciales? En realidad eso era genial, parecía que nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-Guau, eso es estupendo. Y dime ¿dónde vivías antes?

-En las montañas del norte, pero debido a un accidente, el castillo en el que vivíamos quedo envuelto en llamas, y mi padre y yo, y todos los habitantes de allí tuvimos que mudarnos.- Dijo con una cara triste y mirando al techo.

-Eso es terrible.- Dije con un poco de pena, y corro un poco mi vista. De repente noto que ese chico que nos atendió hace un rato nos estaba observando, muy detenidamente. Ponía una cara… parecía enojado.

- Vaya Goku, parece que ya nos acabamos todo el helado, jaja.- Dice Milk mirando el pote vacío.

-Jajaja, si es verdad.

Después de eso lo tiramos a la basura y salimos de la heladería.

-¿Para dónde queda tu casa?- Le pregunté, estar cerca de ella me había parecido agradable, y si vivíamos cerca seria más fácil encontrármela más seguido.

-Es en esa dirección.- Apuntó a la derecha.- A unas 5 cuadras.

-¡¿En serio?!- Le pregunte sorprendido.

-Eeeh sí. ¿Por qué?

-Yo vivo para allá también, solo que a seis cuadras.- Ella sonrió.- Entonces te podemos regresar e irnos juntos a la escuela a partir de ahora.

-¡Sí! Perdón…sí.- Decía un poco ruborizada, que extraña era esta chica. Pero bueno, creo en realidad me agradará pasar tiempo a su lado, será divertido no lo dudo.

Comenzamos a caminar, mientras yo le contaba sobre la vida con mi abuelito, y de mi amigo Krilin. Pero sentía unos pasos detrás nuestro, además de los nuestros, una sombra que nos perseguía. Estaba por mirar atrás, pero Milk paro su camino.

-Bueno, aquí es.- Miro a la casa de la que estábamos en frente, y después fijó su vista hacia mí de nuevo.- Gracias por acompañarme Goku, espero que mañana nos veamos de vuelta.

-Sí.- Dije feliz.-Mañana estaré aquí para irnos juntos a la escuela.- Nos miramos por un momento, sin nada que decirnos, solo observándonos. Guau, no sé por qué la miraba tanto, a ninguna amiga mía la había mirado por tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué lo hacía con ella? No lo sé, no debe ser importante…

-Bueno, tengo que entrar.- Apuntó con su pulgar hacia la puerta de su casa, y luego extendió su mano hacia mí. Le estreché su mano antes de decirle:

-Adiós Milk.

Caminaba a mi casa, y escuché que alguien llamaba a Milk. Me di vuelta cuando ya iba por media cuadra.

-¡Miiilk! Espera.- Era… ¿el heladero? Milk al escucharlo sacó su mano de la manija de la puerta antes de entrar. Cuando se dio vuelta, él llego enfrente de ella, pero como yo estaba un poco lejos no podía escuchar su conversación. Estuvieron un buen tiempo hablando, así que no le tome importancia nada más, y fui a mi casa nuevamente.

POV MILK

Lo había pasado genial a la salida del colegio hablando con un nuevo amigo que me hice, que de verdad es muy agradable y lindo. Cuando fuimos a la heladería rogaba que no estuviera Ian allí, es que él me ha gustado desde que me mude aquí en el verano, pero jamás me ha visto más como una amiga, una amiga que iba cada semana a comprar un helado de chocolate, solamente para verlo a él.

Para mi mala suerte él estaba ahí, atendiendo. ¿No podía tener más mala suerte no? Me pone tan nerviosa, pero trato de sonar lo más natural con él.

Hablamos durante un largo tiempo, era increíble Goku comía un montón. Me dijo que había participado del torneo de las artes marciales, y encontramos algo en común. Pero aun conversando con Goku me sentía incómoda. Porque sentía que ÉL nos observaba. Pero no iba a darme vuelta, no, no. Solo seguía hablando con Goku como si nada pasara.

Cuando salimos de la heladería, vi que Ian ya había salido de su puesto de trabajo y salió afuera también.

Empezamos a caminar y ya no le preste atención al asunto. Solo disfruté que Goku me llevara a casa, de verdad me había gustado su compañía, seríamos grandes amigos, eso ya lo tenía por seguro. Pero… ¿amigos? ¿O algo más? Lo empezaba a conocer apenas, y ya me agradaba demasiado, en serio, demasiado, jamás un chico me había puesto tan feliz al cabo de un día, un solo día, ni siquiera… digo nadie, nadie.

Paramos, habíamos llegado a mi casa y se lo dije a Goku. Nos despedimos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron como dos flechas que traspasaban nuestra alma en forma de acertijo. Pero ¿Qué debíamos resolver? Volví a la realidad cuando Goku me dijo adiós.

Estaba por entrar a casa cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre, era… ¡¿IAAAN?!

-¡Miiiiilk!- Por dios, gritaba mi nombre. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Sa-saludarlo? Nunca lo había visto en un lugar que no fuera la heladería.- Hola Milk, oye, te estaba buscando.- ¿Buscando? ¿A mí? No puede ser, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.- Quería hacerte una pregunta…dime ¿quieres… no se el viernes, cuando salgas de tu colegio, ¿quieres ir a ver una película?- ¿Era en serio? ¿O me estaba haciendo una broma? ÉL, IAN ME ESTABA INVITANDO A SALIR.

-S-si.- ¿Si? ¡¿SI?! ¿Era lo único que podía decir? Que vergüenza.

- ¡Perfecto! Pero, a tu novio no le molestara ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? ¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio.- ¿De dónde sacó esa idea? Me preguntaba yo.

-Ese chico con el que tomaste un helado ¿no era tu novio?

-Jaja no… apenas lo conozco.- Reí fingidamente en realidad, porque la verdad si se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, de la que Goku algún día sea mi novio. Pero… un minuto Ian… ¿estaba celoso? ¡Por eso nos miraba tanto! ¡Era eso!

-Oh, está bien, entonces el viernes a la salida de tu colegio vamos a al shopping a ver una peli ¿te parece?

-Si si, está bien.-Ahora mi sonrisa se notaba más de lo normal.

-Está bien Milk, nos vemos el viernes.- Me- me besó la mano, como muestra de aprecio. Quedé muda, no había acto más romántico. Ahora sí, me había enamorado.

_Continuará…_

**FIN DEL CAPI 4. Si ya se. Me quieren matar. ¿Ponerle otro chico a Milk? Jajaj bueno, es para que sepan que primero ella se tiene que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos primero. Ella CREE que le gusta Ian, pero eso cree nada más. Jaj para ser sincera, a mi me pasa eso, no hablo mucho con el chico que me gusta, me creo que estoy enamorada de él. Pero ahora leo esto, y me doy esperanzas de que no sea así XD. Bueno no me maten, les prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor, lo van a odiar a este personaje XD… Ah sí! Y va a haber VXB No se lo pierdan al siguiente capítulo: **_"¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?"…_

**ASPECTO DE PERSONAJES:****Ian tiene el pelo de color marrón y es de ojos celestes, con una mirada tranquila.**

**PD.: Solo quería preguntar… ¿alguien alguna vez vio Lovely complex LoveCom? Jijij lo dudo x que es un anime japonés y no esta en español en ninguna parte Xp (O al menos yo no lo encuentro) Bueno sino lo vieron (obvio si no les molesta el idioma japonés y leer todo lo que dicen los personajes) se los recomiendoooo ;D Lo estoy empezando a ver y es muyyy lindo, un poco triste algunas partes pero muuuuuy interesante y divertido XD Se trata de una chica alta y una chico mas bajito que ella que al pasar la serie muestra que se odian y todo eso… pero despueeees…. Buenooo, cuento demasiado :OOO Jajaj, bueno si tienen tiempo véanla por youtube algunos capítulos que están buenos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Celos? ¿Que es eso?

**N/A: Este capitulo no muestra lo que paso en la cita de Milk, demuestra como Goku se confunde en su cabeza con nuevos sentimientos, pero en el próximo veremos el POV MILK ;) Y ya van a ver lo que le paso a milk**

**Dragon caritol Z****: Jjajaja sí! Y qué competencia! XD Bueno igual, este capi es de punto de vista de Goku, en el próximo está el punto de vista de Milk ;)**

**Mai: Gracias, que genial que te guste mi historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible Besos ;)**

**milkXD: sssiii :3 Ya se van a hacer mas intimos un poqito mas adelante… que bueno que te parezca bien esa idea, crei que no les iba a gustar.. :D Bueno igual, esto es desde lo que Goku ve, después de ve el drama entre Milk e Ian ;O**

_**Capítulo 5 ¿Celos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?**_

Habían pasado la semana, todas las mañanas, yendo juntos al colegio. Milk y Goku cada vez se iban conociendo más, y día que pasaba y se agradaban más el uno al otro. Aunque en realidad Milk todos los días esperaba a que llegara el viernes, todo el tiempo pensaba en esa tan ansiada salida…

POV GOKU

Estamos por entrar a la clase de biología. De verdad, aunque la escuela es muy aburrida me la he pasado bien con Milk aquí. Ella me explica todo lo que no entiendo, y lo hace a la perfección. Sinceramente se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas. Es más, creo que es la chica a la que más aprecio, pero no la puedo ver como mi mejor amiga, tal vez… ni si quiera como amiga. No digo que no me agrade, pero es más que eso, que una amiga…

-Clase quiero que todos se sienten para empezar con el experimento de hoy.- Dijo el profesor al momento que todos nos sentamos y sacándome de mis pensamientos. Como estos días, me senté otra vez con Milk. Parece que Krilin se interesa más en 18 ahora, por eso ya no se sienta conmigo. Ayer vi que esos dos se estaban abrazando a la salida del colegio, ¿será que están empezando una relación o algo parecido? Algo así como lo de Yamcha y Bulma…

-Goku el profesor dijo que tenemos que sacar las bandejas que están del lado derecho del salón, los que están en el estante, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo mientras traigo los materiales?- Dijo Milk, mientras yo miraba a 18 y Krilin que se estaban riendo.

-¿Qué? Ah, ah sí sí.- Le dije, tal vez debo aprender a ser menos distraído.

Abrí el armario para sacar la bandeja, estaba un poco pesada, parece que tenía algo arriba. Cuando me fijé qué había se encontraba una rana muerta encima de la bandeja. La verdad a mí no me impresionó, yo con mi abuelito todo el tiempo veíamos ranas muertas en el camino del bosque, ya sea porque un depredador lo hubiera matado o algo así. Lo llevé hasta la mesa del laboratorio, y cuando Milk se sentó y vió al animal…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Pegó un grito que yo creo que se habrá escuchado en toda la escuela.

-Pe-pero ¿Qué pasa Milk?- Le pregunté mientras ella se escondía detrás de mi espalda.

-La-la-la-la-la ¡RANAAAAA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustan los animales muertos?

-No, no es eso es que… me aterran las ranas, los sapos, ¡cualquier animal que sea viscoso es horrible!- Decía temerosa. En ese momento me hizo recordar a una escena que había vivido muchos años atrás…

"_-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡UNA RANA! ¡GOKU AYÚDAME!_

_-¿Qué te pasa? Aaaayyy, si no pasa nada, solo es una amiguita que seguro perdió el camino a casa. Ven la llevaremos al lago._

_-¡Goku! ¿Cómo puedes tocarla? ¡Es viscosa y horrible!"_

Esa vez había sido la única vez que veía que una persona se asustaba de esa manera al ver a una rana, al menos hasta ahora, que se me presentó la misma situación. La verdad no me acuerdo bien quién era esa niña, su aspecto tampoco lo recuerdo, pero no debe ser importante, no importa.

Yo me di vuelta mirando a Milk y la tomé de la mano.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. En realidad la rana está muerta no puede hacerte nada.- Le dije sonriendo. Ella me quedó mirando sorprendida. La solté de la mano y tomé los materiales para comenzar a trabajar.- ¡Muy bien, empecemos con esto!

* * *

A UNOS CUANTOS METROS DEL COLEGIO… EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

POV BULMA

-¡Eres irritante! ¡Yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú y no tengo porqué soportar estas estupideces!- Le grité furiosa, es que Vegeta ya me había colmado la paciencia. Me había insultado y había dicho que era una inútil. ¿Qué se creía ese engreído?

-¡Cállate! ¡Eres una escandalosa! ¡No sabes hacer nada bien!- Me gritó con el mismo ceño fruncido. El Trabajo Práctico por desagracia me había tocado hacerlo con él, pero era imposible estar con Vegeta. Apenas lo había conocido hace cuatro días y ya era un dolor de cabeza. Desde que me topé con él en la acera me había parecido alguien verdaderamente odioso.

-¿Crees que podremos hacer el trabajo si todo el tiempo estas molestándome?- Le dije serenamente.

-Hmp! Tú eres la que todo el tiempo molesta.-Me dijo apuntándome.- Ya mujer terminemos con esto. No quiero tener una mala nota por tu culpa. La electromecánica es la combinación de las ciencias del electromagnetismo de la ingeniería eléctrica y la ciencia de la mecánica…- Vegeta comenzó a leer y puse atención al principio, pero después… "Vegeta se ve tan bien cuando está concentrado, se ve tranquilo y muy tierno, se ve guapo… ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Es un idiota…" Pensaba hasta que…- ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- Me gritó Vegeta cuando se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención. Yo me sobresalté un poco por el grito que dio.

-Bueno, no importa. Es mejor que hagamos los puntos por separado. Yo hago los 4 primeros y tú los 4 últimos, así me ahorraré la molestia de pasar más tiempo junto a ti.- Le dije triunfante, y con las manos en la cadera, pero él me quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-De ninguna manera.- Dijo seca y cortadamente. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Claro que sí. Ya está decidido.-Dije firmemente.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

-¡SI!

Y así nos quedamos un buen tiempo gritándonos haciéndonos respuestas cortas. Al menos hasta que el profesor vino y nos calmó, desafortunadamente le dio la razón a Vegeta.

-Será mejor que se tranquilicen, o de lo contrario… los reprobaré a los dos si vuelven a interrumpir mi clase con una de sus peleas de pareja.- Dijo el profesor tan tranquilamente que me desesperaba. ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRÍA DECIR ESOS DISPARATES?

-¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!- Gritamos los dos al unísono. Todos pensaban que nosotros éramos más que compañeros de clase, no sé porque nos decían eso todo el tiempo, era realmente fastidioso.

-Mira nada más, mezclarme con cosa tan patética como tú, es una humillación.- Decía Vegeta, ese enano ya me tenía roja de los nervios. ¿Qué se cree?

-¡Óyeme bien pequeño bastardo! ¡Eres un idiota, y en eso es en lo único que eres lo suficientemente grande! ¡No vuelvas a llamarme patética porque para mí es mucha más vergüenza que piensen que estaría interesada en alguien tan desagradable como tú!- Contenía aire, y lo exhalaba rápidamente. Esta vez, si me había desahogado. Por suerte el maestro no se encontraba en el salón, sino ya nos habría desaprobado. Pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba ahora, ahora la cosa era cómo me contestaría Vegeta. Para mi mala suerte se quedó quieto por un rato, hasta que el timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula. Ya no había nadie que me protegiera. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Vegeta?

* * *

EN LOS PATIOS DE LA PREPARATORIA…

POV GOKU

-¿Así que Ian eh? El chico de la heladería… mmm si es bastante lindo jaja…- Escuché que hablaban las amigas de Milk con ella. En la hora del receso siempre ella me dejaba solo, se iba con sus amigas. Me sentí deprimido por un momento. Bueno, "sólo" entre comillas porque en realidad estoy con Krilin, pero él y 18 no dejan de hablar como si yo no existiera.

-Espero que sea una velada romántica y perfecta.- Decía Milk con corazones en sus ojos. Realmente estaba concentrada en algo, algo que la ponía muy feliz. Era raro, yo era el único que siempre la hacía reír, y la ponía feliz. Pero nada de lo que hablaban tenía sentido, o al menos yo no entendía ni una palabra.

…

¡Por fin había tocado el timbre de salida! Este día sí que había sido largo, no sé por qué se me hizo así en realidad. Todos los días habitualmente desde que comenzaron las clases me juntaba con Milk a charlar o pasar un rato. Pero el día de hoy se veía distraída en otra cosa.

-Milk, ¿vamos a casa?- Le dije contento, como todos los días. Le agarré su mochila como siempre hacía, yo me ofrecía ya que para mí cargar con eso no era molestia.

-No será necesario que lleves eso.- Me dijo alguien detrás de mi espalda y arrebatándome la mochila de Milk.

-¿Eh? Tú… aah tú eres el heladero… ya me acordé de ti.- Le dije sonriente, pero ese chico no me miró feliz.- Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Goku, olvidé decírtelo. Hoy no podré acompañarte a casa, lo siento. Es que tengo una cita con Ian.- Dijo Milk abrazándolo. Por un momento me sentí con ganas de romperle la cara a ese supuesto Ian. Pero… ¿Por qué? Él no me hizo nada malo… últimamente extrañas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y me volvían loco.

Con mi cara extrañada y un poco fruncida mirando al suelo le dije.- Ee…está bien.- Otra vez me sentí en una soledad cuando Milk y ese partieron, en dirección… creo… ¿al cine? "Ahora que lo pienso, no me haría mal ver una película." Pensé.

Fui a ver a 18 y Krilin si es que querían ir.

-Krilin, oigan ¿qué les parece si vamos a ver una película?

-Mmm, aaay ¿una película?… es que…- Decía Krilin mirando a 18.- Perdón Goku lo que pasa que 18 y yo ya teníamos planes para hoy.- ¿Ellos también tenían una cita? Pero qué pasa… me quedé mirando a Krilin y después me di cuenta que estaba dado de la mano con 18.

-¿Acaso… ustedes dos…?- Les decía mientras los apuntaba. Krilin se puso nervioso y me habló al oído.

-No Goku, pero esta tarde sí le pediré que sea mi novia.-Me dijo sonriendo, y se alejó de mí. Luego se fue con 18 y yo me quedé solo otra vez. Esperé a que Bulma saliera de la universidad pero nunca salía, ¿Qué la habrá retrasado?. Bueno, ya estaba harto. Parece que esta tarde me la pasaría solo.

Iba caminando y compré las entradas para una película que había escuchado que era muy popular. Cuando estaba comprando los pochoclos _(N/A: En mi país se dicen así, nose como se dirán en su país, igual normalmente se dicen palomitas_), vi a Milk y ese imbécil, uh ¿Por qué le dije así? Bueno, los vi entrando a la sala del cine, la sala…3 ¡ah! Era la misma que la mía.

Cuando entré me senté en los asientos del fondo, no había nadie en esa fila. Más adelante me fijé que estaban Milk y ÉL.

* * *

POV BULMA

-Tú, no… no puedes hacerme nada.- Le dije un poco nerviosa, cuando lo vi acercándose lentamente a mí. Yo me tiré para atrás, apoyada en la pared, apegándome a ella, con el ceño fruncido y muy nerviosa. Por un momento sentí un gran miedo, Vegeta podría llegar a ser muy peligroso, seguro me lastimaría.

No expresaba nada con su cara. Era la misma cara enojada de siempre, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de rabia. Yo no quería seguir más en esa situación, así que traté de escapar lo más rápido, pero él me agarró la muñeca. Me detuve, lo quedé mirando con los ojos abiertos, él no decía nada, pero yo aún quería escapar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!- Decía mientras forcejeaba para que me soltara, pero era inútil. Él me superaba obviamente en fuerza.

Pronto Vegeta me agarró la otra mano y me puso nuevamente contra la pared. Me agarró de los brazos esta vez. Me miraba fijamente. Estábamos en esa posición y yo no podía bajar mi nivel de pánico. ¡Kamisama! ¿Qué me va a hacer Vegeta?...

Se iba acercando a mí, su rostro cada vez lo acercaba más al mío. Mi respiración estaba más y más acelerada. Ahora me sentía incómoda, bueno, en realidad avergonzada que los labios de Vegeta estén tan cerca de los míos. Me ruboricé, y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. Finalmente él posicionó sus labios contra los míos, yo seguía en shock, ¿Qué haría? Esa acción de Vegeta me sorprendió. Mientras él ya había cerrado sus ojos para besarme yo aún seguía con los ojos abiertos. Movía sus labios, yo no le correspondía, era algo que en realidad me había gustado, pero la confusión fue demasiada. ¿Qué sentía en realidad Vegeta? ¿Amor u odio por mí?

* * *

POV GOKU

No entiendo, porqué me pasa esto. Estoy enojado y no puedo prestar atención a la película. Cuando los veo abrazarse es como si… si me robaran algo y se rieran de mí, diciéndome que jamás lo voy a recuperar. En eso, veo que el heladero la mira fijamente a Milk y le dice algo. Milk lo mira también, se quedaron mudos por un momento y su-sus caras se acercaban, cerraron los ojos, estaban por… ¡No! Digo… no me importa. Antes de que lo hicieran me fui furioso del cine, no sé porque de esa manera me enojé tan repentinamente. Tiré rabioso las palomitas al piso. Al llegar fuera del cine me apoyé en la pared y me crucé de brazos. Me ponía más y más caliente. Y ahí vi a Krilin y 18 caminando.

-¡Hola Goku! ¿Qué? ¿Al final viniste solo?- Me preguntó Krilin feliz, al parecer 18 le había contestado positivamente a su propuesta, porque otra vez iban de la mano.

-Si…

-¿Por qué no le pediste a Milk que viniera contigo? Bueno, yo siempre los veo a ustedes juntos.- Habló 18. Era extraño, ella normalmente no dice mucho, y la única vez que habla dice eso.

-Ella estaba ocupada.-Le dije enojado mirando al piso.

-¿Mmm? ¿Goku que te pasa?- Me dijo Krilin mirándome confundido.

-NADA.

-Por favor Goku, tú nunca estás enojado sin razón aparente.- Dijo Krilin con expresión acusadora.

-¡¿Y quién dijo que estoy enojado?!- Cuando grité Krilin y 18 se sobresaltaron y se apartaron un poco.- Ash, lo siento muchachos, es verdad, tal vez debo aceptar que… me siento enojado. Pero… no lo comprendo Krilin. No sé porque… no me sentía enojado cuando estaba en el colegio.

-Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé. A ver, repasemos. ¿Qué paso cuando saliste de la escuela?

-Mmmm, bueno…-Comencé a recordar qué había sucedido.- Ah sí, lo primero que hice fue decirle a Milk que nos fuéramos juntos a casa.-Hice una pausa.- Y después… apareció ese chico, IAN, atrás nuestro, y Milk me dijo que saldría con él hoy. Después los vi en el cine juntos, y cuando la abrazaba era cuando me sentía más furioso.- Krilin y 18 se miraron con una sonrisa pícara. Pero... ¿qué les pasaba?- Pero, nada de esto tiene sentido ¿verdad? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que dije con que me sienta enojado?- Les dije aún confundido por sus miradas. Ellos se miraron conteniendo la risa, hasta que explotaron a carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Jajaj, ay Goku… ¿es que no te das cuenta? –Decía Krilin llorando de la risa. En verdad se estaban comportando muy extraño.

-¿Qué? Darme…cuenta… ¿de qué?- Yo lo miraba extrañado, mientras a 18 todavía se le escapaba una que otra risita que tapaba con su mano.

-Vaya Goku, ¿Quién lo diría? Tú, Son Goku, Son Goku siente celos.-Dijo Krilin sonriendo. Yo la verdad no le entendía.

-¿Ce…los?-Decía yo mientras ponía mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y miraba hacia arriba.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- Dije feliz, es que como había tirado las palomitas antes, tenía mucha hambre ahora. Pero al parecer Krilin y 18 cayeron al suelo (*estilo anime*) Ambos me miraron enojados, en especial Krilin.

-AAASSH, Goku, a ti hay que enseñarte todo, eres un despistado.-Me dijo Krilin con las manos en la cadera.- ¿Acaso no sabes qué es estar celoso?-Yo lo miraba tratando de al menos averiguar qué significaba, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Idiota.-Escuché que dijo 18 muy bajito.- Escucha, cuando estás celoso significa que te sientes irritado, enojado porque la persona que te gusta te resta menos atención, porque está con otra persona que no eres tú.

-Si, exactamente eso.-Dijo Krilin orgulloso de la explicación que él no dio.- Ay Goku debes aprender a controlar tus celos.

-¡Cállate Krilin! El otro día tú ahuyentaste a mi amigo 16, porque me había saludado, eres el que menos puede decir esas cosas.-Decía 18 enojada con Krilin, pero yo… ya no prestaba atención a lo que decían ellos.

Me impresionó la repentina explicación de 18, parece que tomó más confianza sobre mí. Así que eso eran los celos… Pero, ¿eso significaba que me gustaba Milk? Digo… si me gusta como persona, es alguien genial pero… bueno, yo en realidad no entiendo muy bien cuando te gusta alguien. Aunque es verdad que me siento algo triste y enojado a la vez porque Milk ya no me presta atención, pero sí a ese heladero, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Lo considerará mejor amigo a él que a mí…? No puedo comprender bien, los sentimientos nunca fueron algo de lo que me senté a tratar de entender de qué se trataban…

Krilin y 18 seguían discutiendo, bueno, en realidad sólo 18 lo retaba Krilin, cuando escuché un portazo que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alguien había salido rápidamente de la sala del cine, pasó adelante nuestro corriendo. Cuando pasó por en frente mío, me di cuenta que esa persona estaba derramando lágrimas. No dudé un momento en ir a buscarla hasta alcanzarla para ver qué le había pasado.

-¡Milk!-Grité cuando la alcancé y le agarré la muñeca para que dejara de correr.

* * *

…..

**¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado en la cita de Milk? ¿Qué pensará Goku al respecto? ¿Va a poder Goku entender lo que en verdad siente por Milk?¿Y porque Vegeta habra besado a Bulma?  
**

**Próximo capitulo: **_**"Consuelo, este abrazo por siempre. Los brazos protectores de Goku."**_


End file.
